


Bring me to Balth

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Autistic Dakota, Fluff, I love them okay, Inators (Phineas and Ferb), Shh, kid dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Cavendish lightly set him down on the couch, and Dakota felt a blanket be put over him, and instantly grabbed onto it, pulling it close and curling up under it, hearing a little chuckle from Cav.
Kudos: 28





	Bring me to Balth

He got turned into a little kid again- it was bound to happen, he knew messing with the devices in Heinz's shed was a bad idea, considering he was _literally_ professor time, but that hadn't mattered to him at the time, and now he was- what, 8? and Heinz was staring at him in concern.

"...Are you _okay_ Dakota? What in world happened? I didn't think i _had_ my old de-ageinator! It went _missing_ a while back, i could've sworn..." Dakota just stared up at his friend, huffing after a moment and narrowing his eyes. "Balth." he muttered, not seeing any kind of reverse switch on the inator.

Of course. Heinz simply lifted his friend with ease and started walking to the apartment, it wasn't that far away, all considering- which was probably a good thing. Dakota had to walk to the Murphy house a lot after all. 

Once they got there, Heinz knocked on the door and leaned on the railing, waiting. The minute Cavendish opened the door, Dakota was reaching for him, a happy little noise unintentionally slipping from the child.

Cavendish stared for a moment, and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking Dakota from the scientist "How did this happen?" Heinz just shrugged truthfully. "I have _no_ idea, Balthazar." Cavendish rolled his eyes, and adjusted Dakota in his arms so he looked more comfortable- though there was no way that the position Dakota was placing his head on Cavendishs shoulder was comfortable in any way. "Well, thank you for bringing him home, you can go now." Heinz gave a thumbs up, and left, he didn't really want to deal with an annoyed Cavendish.

Dakota didn't either, so he closed his eyes and pretended to doze off, hearing an angry sigh from his partner. "Of course something like this happens to you _again_ , you're lucky we don't have a mission Dakota, because if we did and I had to drag you around as a child _again_ then- gosh, i would... probably do it anyway, because you're you."

Cavendish lightly set him down on the couch, and Dakota felt a blanket be put over him, and instantly grabbed onto it, pulling it close and curling up under it, hearing a little chuckle from Cav. "Of course, you have to same habits you do as when you're older. I wonder if you have your memories this time or not... I suppose i have to wait until you wake up. Sleep well, Vincent" a hand on his head, going through Dakotas hair.

He leaned towards it automatically, a happy little sigh leaving him, even as a kid he was just a _little_ touch-starved, especially when it came to his partner- and best friend. He did actually fall asleep after awhile, much to his own surprise, and woke to Cavendish asleep on the couch with a tv show on, definitely not the first time this has happened, but it was still amusing to the little time traveller.


End file.
